unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Mycenae
|details = You discovered the ruins of Troy, right? Does that mean the vents of The Iliad actually happened? We can now prove the Trojan half of the story, but the Greek half, that's your next assignment. Start by asking around at the tavern. |step1 = /Old Tales/Seville/Rosario/ The Iliad? Of course I know of it. You're crazy if you think you'll find anything from that in reality. After all, it's just a story, right? ...But now that you mention it, people coming from Greece are always talking about the statue of Paris and the statue of Agamemnon. Boss, have you ever heard anything about this? |step2 = /Peculiar rumour/Seville/Barkeep/ Oh yeah, a sailor from the east was talking about some strange things the other day. Apparently the guilds are receiving several of the same requests that all have a high reward. Doesn't it sound suspicious for the same request to be made so many times? I believe that sailor said he came from a place called Marseilles. |step3 = /What for?/Marseille/Adventure GM in Adventurer Guild/ Yes, there have been several of the same types of requests. It's got a very high reward and they always go through an agent. However, no one has yet been successful... Did you come here for something else? If you're heading towards Athens, can you keep this in mind? |step4 = /The frequently formed explorers/Athens/Seafarer/ Yes, I've accompanied many adventurers from Marseilles. I have to say, they all spoke of very strange things. Something about an aristocrat who was spending lots of money on finding ancient relics from Greece... there are a lot of explorers working together on this. Did you want to hear more about this? To be honest, I don't think you should hear anymore... |step5 = /Proof of the existence of Mycenaean Greece/Athens/Seafarer/ Are you sure? Okay, then I'll tell you. All the explorers come back saying the same thing: "We're looking for anything associated with Mycenae." What are we supposed to do? They're talking about a story which may or may not be real. In any case, we tell them about places that the Iliad describes... |step6 = /A deepening mystery/Athens/Seafarer/ When we lead them to their desired point, the explorers hand us our money and ask us to leave. We don't have any reason to remain so we leave... However, not a single explorer has been seen coming back to town... The place that we lead these explorers to is full of dead bodies, you see... |step7 = /Investigation at a dead end/Athens/Barkeep/ The guild in this town is investigating the situation. It would be in everyone's best interest for this to get figured out quickly. So what kind of job are you here for? Oh... I see. It's kind of connected. There's an archaeologist in Candia that you should talk to then. |step8 = /A curse?/Candia/Archaeology Student near Bank/ The place the sailor describes is where king Agamemnon's castle in Mycenae was. Perhaps the curse of the king is what keeps adventurers from returning alive... If you are serious about going there, perhaps it would be a good idea to return to Athens and learn about the Trojan War a little. You can then pay your respects to the king. |step9 = /The Iliad and the Trojan War/Athens/Scholar/ It is believed that the Iliad describes only the ninth year of the ten years of the Trojan War. Legend says that the king was murdered by his wife upon returning to his castle atop a hill in Mycenae after the Trojan War. |stepfinal = King Agamemnon/Hisarlik Hill// The place the sailor describes is apparently where Agamemnon's castle used to be. The chances of finding something there would be high, considering his life ended there. I'm also curious about the Adventurer's Guild in Marseilles. Let's bear this in mind while we do our search. |discoXP = 1144 |cardXP = 572 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 130 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Agamemnon's gold mask |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Troy/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/Theology/4/Archaeological Area of Troy |subQ1 = quest/Banquet of revenge/Search/12/Archaeology/14/Unlock/12/Jade mask (discovery) |chainQ1 = |landarea = Hisarlik Hill |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}